Love and Hate
by Asakust
Summary: Love and Hate: LAH Edited and Reposted Yaya's love told in a fantasy setting. Dual Norm One Shot Altiverse


**Author's Note: **This is an Altiverse Fic (Alternate Universe FanFic). This is a short fic, created thanks to a really bad case of mental block. I'm also trying a new style. I call it dual narrator, which is probably why it's so short…

This fic was intended to be something longer, but looks good and could may stand alone as a short one-shot. (_Yes even I __**(Asakust)**__ can be lazy sometimes._) I'll smoothen this out later… when inspiration comes again. (_Oh and Yeah Yaya's voice was and is still delayed… I just cant get into the mood yet. Sorry guys._) Also note I wrote this in 4-5 hours time… (_Yes I'm a jerk…_)

Also Note: I had taken this off once. Well because I didn't like how short it was when I posted it. But when someone said they liked it and seemed to be looking for it… I decided "what the hey…" edit make it longer, emotional and all that. Then post it again. So here it is… again… XD (yes… if you meet me in real life, feel free to pinch me for babbling too much.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

_**Please Review if you want to flame. Please do it creatively.**_

**---**

_**Asakust Presents:**_

_**Strawberry Panic!**_

_**Love and Hate**_

**---**

_**A year ago… **_

…_**two brave warriors clashed swords at the coliseum of Astraea Hill…**_

The Blue Knight, Ootori Amane, a child from one of the most revered of noble families and a powerful knight in her own right. She wields the enchanted sword "Star Bright", a powerful magic artifact that is passed down in the Ootori bloodline. She wore a higher knight's garb, themed in blue and adorned with the symbols of the stars and their family emblem.

Opposing her was Swordmagess, Nanto Yaya, Priestess Hikari's sword, shield and friend. She was a powerful nearly immortal dark mage, who was given salvation by the priestess from the darkness ten years ago. Since then she had been at her side; protecting her, fighting for her and being her closest friend. She wields "Yami", the katana from the darkness, and another sword but she never calls its name. She wore a black cloak, which covered the black tights and occasional chunks of red armor pieces.

Amane had been looking forward to this day ever since she was young girl. From the day she had learned that the most powerful warrior was the always young and beautiful, elegant and powerful, skillful and mystical warrior mage of the darkness that served their very own Light Priestess… who is Nanto Yaya, the Dark Swordmagess.

…_**it was their first battle…**_

In their first fight, they fought for the right to be at the priestess' side. It was Hikari's elders that had decided that Yaya be replaced by a knight, but there was no doubt that Yaya was a powerful swords mistress and mage, which lead them to order the two to fight. It was a duel to see who was more powerful, and the victor will be the one to be at the Priestess' side.

Yaya was no fool. And unlike Amane, dreaded this day would come. No matter how much she wanted to stay at Hikari's side, she knew that the young priestess' heart yearned for the blue knight. So despite how easy she knew she could defeat the one who wielded "Star Bright", she had made sure to hold back and to lose… on purpose.

…_**in the end of their battle…**_

She did well she was wounded pretty badly by the Blue Knight. But it was nothing her darker powers could not heal. No one had noticed that she had lost on purpose; The Light Priestess that had long stolen her heart, wanted another. The elders have decided to make Amane Hikari's new Knight and that Dark Mage finally be banished away from the Astraea Hill holy lands.

Yaya was ready to leave. She had little to no belongings that need moving. A few clothes, a trinket or two… nothing she can't afford living without. The Priestess' promise forgotten by her she could only do one thing… and that was to leave, getting as far away as possible before the darkness that ate at her once again blackening heart grew. She had chosen to exit south, where there was always the least people. Less people meant less delaying her departure and chances anyone finding her before she can leave.

…_**But someone did find her…**_

"Dark Swordmagess, sword and shield of the Light Priestess, Nanto Yaya!" Amane called her out loudly as she was just after she had stepped out of the city gates of Astraea Hill, with her sword drawn and stance more than ready.

The Dark Mage stopped walking for a moment; "It's former sword and shield… weilder of Star Bright…" she said cold and almost lifelessly, not even turning her head to look at the tall blue haired warrior.

Amane gritted her teeth in anger and frustration; the ageless woman still didn't recognize her or was unwilling to recognize her. She wanted the Dark Swordmagess to call her name. She wanted the strongest warrior to recognize her and call out her name when she spoke to her… no glorious battle nor heroic deed could make her feel more fulfilled.

But aside from that, she knew that the Dark Mage threw the fight to her. She believed that there was no way that Yaya could have even be scratched at all had she been serious with the battle. She wanted to know why the nearly immortal woman wanted to lose. "I challenge you to a duel."

Yaya let out a tired moan, "You had just won. Isn't that enough?" the raven haired Swordmagess asked the knight, her voice sounded very annoyed. Yaya didn't really care about winning or loosing, especially if they had no special consequences. Like this duel that the blue haired knight is asking, had no special meaning to her. It was to fill the pride of a knight of a noble family.

"You lost on purpose! That wasn't a proper duel!" Amane argued. She felt as if her pride had been dropped stepped on and utterly buried in soil and coal. She was a Knight from the Ootori family bloodline. She held the brilliant white sword Star Bright and yet this Dark Swordmagess thinks she needed to loose on purpose to become the Priestess' knight. No! She wouldn't stand for it! She had been looking forward to fighting this woman with her all for far too long.

Yaya turned to look at Amane, her Amber eyes reflected the light of the fading sun like glowing orbs. "It was for the Priestess." There was pain in the voice of the dark haired sorceress.

"What do you mean?!" Amane was confused and angry; to her even the simple sentences of the dark haired woman were puzzling as her actions.

Yaya closed her eyes, her face looked hurt, saddened and empty. "You don't need to hear it from me…" Yaya then turned around again, and began to walk away.

"Oh! No you don't!!!" Amane charged at Yaya and swung her sword to slash Yaya in half, gone was the knowing thought that her opponent was someone she could not possibly defeat, she attacked with the full intent on killing the black haired sword mistress.

But just as the sword was about to reach Yaya's head, Star Bright was parried by Yami, Yaya's magical black Katana. The sword's dark aura, fought against Star Bright's white aura… and was winning… effortlessly. Yaya turned, throwing off her black cloak and kicked the Knight's stomach sending her flying backwards and winding her for a moment.

Amane looked up and saw Yaya standing a good thirty feet from her. Her eyes glowed red, no longer the soft amber that she knew always looked at the priestess. Catching her breath, she begins to stand up and got into her battle stance once again. But her body felt weak, and all she could do was hold her weight while leaning back on the city's outer walls.

…_**This was their second duel...**_

"Why are you so intent on fighting me? Blue Knight." Yaya acted coldly, her voice was like cracking ice under a cold burning flame. Her eyes, voice nor aura, no longer held a shred of kind, gentle, and soft spoken mage that stayed beside the Light Priestess Hikari.

Amane was completely baffled… 'what could make her change so much… so fast…' she thought. 'was it the priestess' close presence kept the darkness of her powers from eating at her? if so… why did she leave. If she wanted to no one could make her leave.'

"Why are you so intent on leaving?.. Yaya…" Amane asked.

…_**But her answer came differently…**_

Yami and the other sword, were drawn. Amane could feel Yaya pouring so much dark mana into the swords.

The blue knight knew it was her end, the killing intent that the Dark Swordmagess released at her was incomparable to anything of this world. She felt immense fear that chilled her to the very core of her being. All she could do was close her eyes and pray it would end very quickly for her. And in an instant she heard the swords hitting the city walls creating an eerie screech that chilled ones bones...

'The end… huh?'

She opened her eyes… and saw two swords threatening to slice her neck off. And behind them was Yaya, her glowing red eyes were in tears. She was looking down, letting her tears moisten the ground.

"Why…?"

Amane's eyes grew wider hearing the the Dark Swordmagess, soft crying question… "Why?... what?" she asked with a nervous voice.

"**WHY!?!"** Yaya's glowing red eyes looked her straight in the eyes as she screamed at Amane many times.

"**Why does she love you?!" **

'…_Love? …Who?' _

"**Why can't I just kill you?!!"**

'…_can't… you could do so… effortlessly…?'_

"**TELL ME!!!"**

Amane was stunned at the display. Yaya's voice was full of rage, hurt, and pure utter hatred. The Dark Mage cried, something she had never seen or even thought someone that had been bathed in darkness could be capable of. For once in her life she was also confused on what to feel. Should she fear for her life? Pity the magess' pain? Anger for loosing a battle she started so pitifully? Or just be happy to be still alive?

The dark haired woman calmed down soon enough. When her eyes lost its blood red glow and returned to the lifeless amber, she withdrew her swords and sheathed them. "Do me a favor, Wielder of Star Bright..." Her voice sounded cold once again.

The knight could only grunt in pain to respond.

"Never show your face to me again. I cannot guarantee your life next time." Yaya then picked up her cloak, and walked away as she placed in on herself.

Amane could only watch her leave; she didn't have the strength or the will to fight anymore.

…_**Amane's life was spared…**_

Amane looked at the setting sun…

…_**but her pride was not…**_

…then screamed with all her might.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT ALL!!!"**

…_**She was later found and attended to…**_

A guard had found the beaten blue knight. She had a few broken ribs and a deep bruise, both from that one attack that hit her. She was brought back to Spica Temple. Where she was to be healed and asked to explain what had happened. Amane did so even at the cost of her pride. She knew now that the best guardian for the priestess was the Dark Swordmagess… no one could possibly replace her power, skill and loyalty to the Light Priestess… not even herself, a fact that had to be beaten into her to sink in.

Yaya's words rang in her ears over and over that day. The pain, the sadness, the anger… the hate... It all hit her harder and harder each time she remembered. She knew that the dark magic has a tendency to drive the magician insane. But Nanto Yaya, was the most level headed, tactical and calculating person she knew… how could just…

"Leaving the Priestess…" Amane said loudly to herself. "she was asking… why does she love me?"

It was then that Amane realized that she was the great cause of the Dark Mage's change. 'Yaya loved the priestess so much, she was willing to lose… leave and submit to the darkness again… to…' It was normal. Without the Priestess' support her, she was having trouble restraining the dark impulses in her. Or maybe it should be said that… Without the Priestess' she had no reason to.

Amane then slammed her fists on her table. Tears slowly began to form from her burgundy tinted eyes.

"It's my fault!" She blamed herself. She treated the Priestess nicely to learn more of the Dark Mage. So many feelings engulfed her that night. The strongest among them… sadness… and guilt… for hurting the one person she had looked up to for so many years. The person who she believed was the Knight of all Knights even if she was tainted with the darkness. No, it was exactly because she was tainted.

To be tainted by the darkness meant giving away one's conscience, life, emotions, in exchange for immense power of destruction. One tainted is given dark impulses, the desire to destroy… kill… and fight. The love for the Priestess that spawned from the Dark Magess' heart kept her sane. But without her… it destroyed will to stay that way.

Amane realized that it was the Dark Magess' last act as the Priestess' Sword and Shield… to leave… before she looses control.

_**Since then…**_

…

…_**Nearly without rest, Amane trained and bettered herself…**_

…

…_**Wishing that one day, she will be strong enough…**_

…

…_**To find the dark one and bring her back…**_

…

…_**to the one she loved most… **_

…

…_**Because she Hated her…**_

…

…_**and Loved her…**_

…

**End**

**---**

**Author's Final Notes: **Yeah… let's see if I'll feel like continuing this one. Maybe if this story will get lots of fans I would. XD I hope you guys like the twist. I know it's kinda short and all. Not like my usual product. I honestly… hate myself a bit for publishing an inferior work. Hehehe… oh well! XD

So yeah this is a Love Triangle… Yaya loves Hikari, Hikari loves Amane, Amane loves Yaya… it's like OMG… Oo;; lol


End file.
